


Встреча третья

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Series: Замкнуть круг [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen





	Встреча третья

Этого не могло быть. Этого. Просто. Не. Могло. Быть. Стив чувствовал себя как во сне, как в момент пробуждения, когда ещё не знаешь, где правда, где кошмар.

Реальности плавились в его голове, дробились, наплывали одна на другую, слипались гранями.

Когда сильное тело сбило Стива, не позволив даже покинуть стен Трискелиона, тот сразу понял, кто это. Так вломить мог Тор или костюм Тони – или другой модификант.

Сэм взлетел в небо, не успев ничего заметить.

Стив тоже ничего не успел – его отшвырнуло на десяток метров вглубь коридора, а потом он рухнул на пол, уставившись на Баки огромными, неверящими глазами. Хелликарриеры, ГИДРА, жизни гражданских, даже собственное положение – всё стало неважным, отошло на задний план.

Он видел Баки. Тот бросился в драку

_~увидев, как хилого друга в очередной раз избивают за слишком длинный язык. Распихал мальчишек, давая Стиву возможность подняться. Двое хулиганов попятились, переглянулись и сбежали, не желая связываться с известным в квартале боксёром. А Баки развернулся и прислонил Стива к стене дома. В его глазах горела ярость~_

и желание убивать. Наташа говорила, что Призрак не способен на эмоции, он машина, функция, но машины не могут приходить в ярость, а значит Баки – всё ещё человек, всё ещё личность, всё ещё жив!

Баки занёс кулак. Стив дёрнул головой, убирая её с траектории удара, и

_~ладонь Баки впечаталась в стену над плечом приятеля._

_«Сопляк! Я тебе сколько раз говорил – не связывайся!»_

_«Но Баки, ты»~_

– человек.

– Я знаю! – выхватив пистолет, Баки (Боже, это же Баки, как там можно!) без промедлений нажал на курок.

– Тебя зовут… Джеймс… Бьюкенен… Барнс.

– Я знаю!

– Я твой

_~«друг. Не понимаю только, зачем ты со мной возишься. От меня одни неприятности. Баки…»_

_«Ох, Роджерс. А с кем мне, тупице, ещё дружить? С Хэммелом, что ли? Так он вечно задирает»~_

– командира! – пистолет с опустевшим магазином летит в лицо, отвлекая внимание от тут же последовавшего за ним удара.

– Что?

Реальность, в которой Баки пытается его убить, не могла быть настоящей, и Стив терял нить раз за разом.

– Ты тронул командира!

– Пирса? – Нет, не угадал. – Рамлоу, – озарило Стива. И ему тут же пришлось нырнуть в сторону, уклоняясь от мелькнувшего у самой печени ножа.

– Ты

_~«мог бы и меня позвать», – обиженно фыркнул Баки._

_«На художественную выставку? Да ты бы там скучал.»_

_«Эй! Между прочим, если ты вдруг заделался склеротиком, на уроки рисования я хожу вместе с тобой!»_

_«Ты туда ходишь только ради»~_

– Рамлоу?

– Не смей произносить

_~«её имя… Честно, Стив, музыка для моих ушей.»_

_«Ты то же самое говорил и про Гледис.»_

_«Что бы ты понимал, мелочь. И вообще, наши с ней высокие отношения»~_

– не твоё дело!

Стив краем сознания отмечал, что сильнее и быстрее Баки, но уступает в выучке. В результате оба модификанта оказались примерно на одном уровне.

_~«Это судьба, сопляк, – Баки расплылся в поистине кошачьей улыбке. – Что-то»~_

где-то должно было сломаться. Либо один, либо второй.

Сломалась в результате лестница. Пролёт рухнул на Баки – не причинив особого вреда, но замедлив на миг. На тот самый миг, которого Стиву хватило, чтобы

_~обнять впервые в жизни заболевшего друга. Баки валялся в постели, укоризненно смотрел на поселившегося рядом с ним Стива и периодически пытался отослать того домой, отдыхать. Болезнь Баки выматывала Стива посильнее собственных постоянных хворей. Но он не мог уйти! Баки его~_

– никогда не бросал, – с трудом проговорил Стив, наконец-то умудрившись вытащить и воткнуть в шею Баки выданный Наташей миниатюрный шприц с парализующим составом. – Ты сдержал обещание, а я

_~«тебя подвёл, – удручённо сжался светловолосый, тощий подросток. – Тебя же не уволят из-за меня?»_

_«Да какая разница? Не твоя вина, что придурку-Найджелу встряло. Ну их нафиг, сам уволюсь. Я же обещал, что я с тобой до конца»~_

– командир… – прохрипел Баки и наконец-то обмяк, потеряв сознание.

Стив осторожно уложил его на засыпанный бетонной крошкой пол. Когда в ухе раздался радостный вопль Сэма, заменившего все три элемента, а Хилл передала сообщение Фьюри о смерти Пирса, Стив уже знал, что будет делать.

Доверять словам оружия ГИДРы, а тем более идти у него на поводу было чистым самоубийством, но не доверять Баки Стив не мог, и жить в неправильном мире тоже. Он уже давно, с самого пробуждения, сходил с ума, и знал, что вторая потеря окончательно его доломает. Стив не хотел неправильного, разваливающегося на куски мира вокруг и в собственной голове. Он не мог снова потерять Баки.

Стив знал, что ему предстоит такая драка, на фоне которой провалившееся Озарение покажется отдыхом на заднем дворе. Ему предстоит отбить у всего света двух самых подходящих козлов отпущения: своего Баки и нужного ему предателя-Рамлоу. Доказать их… невиновность? Его сожрут. Попытаются сожрать. Придётся пойти против друзей, правительства, а то и всей планеты.

Рамлоу называл его бессмертным? Что ж, самое время проверить.

Повертев в руках найденный у Баки стандартный армейский коммуникатор, Стив переключил его на вещание.

***

Приняв информацию о смерти Пирса, Рамлоу замер на лестничной клетке сорок первого этажа. Спешить было уже некуда, кто-то ушлый справился без него. Вместо того, чтобы толкнуть дверь, Рамлоу заговорил на общем канале.

– УДАР, циркулярно, отход по плану Д. Повторяю, отход по плану Д.

И, развернувшись на 180 градусов, помчался вниз, на бегу принимая отчёты о выполнении приказа. Его последнего приказа как бойца навернувшейся ГИДРы.


End file.
